


Piercing

by Princesszellie



Series: Prompts and Drabbles [9]
Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Herc would NOT approve, M/M, chaleigh, emo!Chaleigh, fun at the mall, the boys should not be left alone, they make bad decisions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-18 02:51:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3553310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princesszellie/pseuds/Princesszellie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chuck and Raleigh hit the mall...unsupervised....what could POSSIBLY go wrong?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Piercing

This was the craziest idea he had ever heard. Seriously. They were walking down the concourse of the mall when Raleigh just popped out, “Oh my god! Let’s get our ears pierced!”

Chuck had come to a complete stop and stared at him. “What?” Where had this come from?

Raleigh had pointed to the piercing place that was behind Chuck and grinned like a fool, “Come on! It will be amazing.”

“Ugh no, it will be painful.” Chuck had countered dubiously. Dear god this was _exactly_ this kind of shit that had made his Father not want to let him go to the mall alone with Raleigh. _Exactly_.

Raleigh had begun that whining thing he did so well, and to which he was powerless, and before Chuck knew what was happening they were in the store at the counter.

And that was how they got here, Raleigh sitting in the chair, with huge blue eyes looking a bit nervous now. Chuck smirked at him, “You’re really going through with this eh?”

“Yeah, duh.” Raleigh snarked, “You should join me chicken.”

That would be a cold day in hell, “Nope. I quite like my life, and we both know Dad will _kill_ me if I come home with a new hole in my head.”

It was true; Herc would lose his shit, and probably banish Raleigh- which would ruin both of their lives. Raleigh didn’t have anyone at home who would care. “I know….” He pouted, “My Mom won’t even notice.”

“Hmmmm I dunno…wanna make a bet?” Chuck put a hand flirtatiously on Raleigh’s knee. Raleigh draped his long fingers over Chuck’s and smiled back. “Sure.”

But before the terms could be settled the piercer came back with a tray full of supplies ready to do the job. Raleigh had a brief second of panic, which caused all the color to drain from his carefully made up face. Now was not a good time to remember he didn’t do needles well.

Chuck liked to think that he knew Raleigh pretty well at this point in their lives/friendship and he could read the signs of a pass out coming. He needed to intervene. Chuck grabbed the stuffed bear off the table and thrust it into Raleigh’s lap. “Here big boy…Mr. Cuddles will help you be brave.”

Raleigh glared at him from under his washed out green bangs. “I hate you.” He meant it. Out of the corner of his eye he caught the movement of the piercer prepping the equipment. Instinctually he squeezed the bear against himself.

That wasn’t gonna be enough support, clearly. Chuck tried not to laugh as Raleigh cringed and jumped at cold antiseptic being applied to his ear. This was definitely not one of his smarter plans, but being Raleigh Becket, he would see it through to the end. The piercer asked if he was ready. Yeah, no he was not, but he nodded anyway. He closed his eyes and took a deep steadying breath.

Chuck could see Raleigh was trembling a little. How sad, so very, very cute, but also sad. He could fix this. Chuck leaned forward and rested both hands on Raleigh’s thighs. That made those gorgeous blue eyes pop open, “Hi,” Chuck whispered inches from his face.

Raleigh placed his hands Chuck’s wrists and tensed up as he felt motion beside him. Chuck dug his nails in to the skin tight material to keep his attention. It worked, and there was a certain level of satisfaction in how big his pupils got.

Chuck could feel Raleigh’s nervous energy through their connection. It was continuing to build up as the piercer moved to strike. She had warned Raleigh to be still and Chuck could feel a flinch of epic proportions coming on.

“On the count of three…” the lady said. But it was obvious she wasn’t gonna take it to three. Chuck could see her finger depress the trigger and like lightening he moved to diffuse the impending explosion.

He pressed his lips to Raleigh’s cheek just as the _snap_ and _crunch_ happened. Raleigh gasped loudly in surprise. It was hard to tell what startled him more- the searing pain in his ear or the white hot burn of Chuck’s lips against his skin. He legit might pass out.

“There, not so bad right?” Chuck asked, still so close Raleigh could feel him breathing.

“It kinda burns….” He answered, not sure what was doing the burning at this point. He was offered a mirror which he took with shaking hands and admired the fruits of his impulse. He had gone with a cartilage piercing and he had to admit it looked good.

“Sexy.” Chuck laughed, “Or it will be when the swelling goes down anyway.” He winked at Raleigh and continued to act like nothing important- like a first kiss of sorts- had just happened. Raleigh only half listened to the care instructions, his head was still buzzing and not all from pain.

Once he was all set, and the throbbing was reduced to a more tolerable level, they left the store and returned to the concourse. He was _dying_ to say something to Chuck, to ask what the hell that all meant, but before he got the chance Chuck gently slipped his hand in Raleigh’s and entwined their fingers.

“Let’s hit the food court, I would _kill_ for a slice.” Chuck said nonchalantly.

Raleigh recovered from his second (or was it third?) shock of the hour and squeezed Chuck’s hand. “Yeah, I could do with some food. You know blood loss and all…”

Chuck laughed at him and rolled his eyes, “Drama queen.” He purposefully walked into Raleigh and bumped him with his hip. Raleigh laughed too and they made their way to snack land, hand in hand and happy.

**Author's Note:**

> This...this is what happens when Herc lets his guard down for TWO SECONDS. hahah. 
> 
> But really I got one of my many piercings on an impulse very much like this (only there was vodka)...mall piercings never work out well I find. Good luck there Raleigh! hahah 
> 
> My BFF (and college roomie) have a matching cartilage piercing that I treasure to this day. <3 
> 
> I'm going to bet Herc will not be so willing to let Chuck off his leash in the future....lol


End file.
